Les Dissidents
by yuki1706
Summary: Nous vivons dans un monde ou tout n'est que superficialité, égoisme et tromperie . Ce monde est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, l'Homme est cupide, menteur et cruel . On ne peut que cracher à la gueule de l'espèce humaine... Mais existe-il seulement des personnes aptes à préserver l'humanité et à la sauver d'elle même ? Oui. Leurs noms ? Les Dissidents .
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Du commencement on peut augurer la fin**

* * *

 **le 17 mai 2019, il est 14h30**

'Et c'est ainsi que ce fini la guerre Froide, nous allons donc entamer un nouveau chapitre...'

Les élèves de Terminale L2 s'ennuient à mourir . Leur professeur d'Histoire, , est un professeur jeune et dynamique seulement le cours en lui-même est inintérressant . De plus, les élèves ne sont pas arrivés au bout de leurs peine avec les trois heures de suite qui les attendent... Les uns roupillent à moitié tandis que les autres tentent de suivre le cours malgré tout . distribue des polycopiés à toute la classe quand on frappe à la porte de la salle, le professeur autorise la personne à entrer .

-Oh bonjour Monsieur le proviseur ! S'exclame en se levant précipitemment en invivant la classe à faire pareil .

Le proviseur l'ignore royalement et entreprend de faire un tour de classe, cherchant la moindre erreur au règlement dans la classe ou sur un élève . Il tourne, vire et fixe finalement un élève qui lui paraît plutot insolent, en effet celui ci le regarde avec condescendance .

-Jeune homme, il me semble que ce genre ' d'outils ' n'est pas autorisé en classe et qu'il est tout simplement interdit dans l'enceinte du lycée . Déclare le proviseur en montrant du doigt un couteau-suisse posé sur la table du garçon .

-Oui mais je ne m'en sers pas, pour le moment . Répond le garçon en le prenant en main pour simplement jouer avec .

-Je devrais vous le confisquer, donnez moi ce ' jouet ' . Ajoute le proviseur en tendant la main vers lui .

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un vieux chnoque pareil ! S'exclame Jules, en regardant férocement le ' vieux proviseur ' .

En effet, ce ne serait pas mentir d'apeller cet homme comme tel vu son phyisque . C'est un homme de petite taille qui porte la barbe, certes très bien taillée, mais bien grise . Il s'habille à la mode de l'ancien temps, avec un costume en tweed loin d'etre moderne... N'oublions pas la pipe qu'il porte sans cesse à la bouche quand il ne communique pas Un vrai vieillard !

-Très bien, vous allez donc me suivre dans mon bureau très cher . Réponds le proviseur, presque trop calmement . Cela cache bien évidemment quelque chose...

Seulement le dénommé de son prénom Jules, refuse de le suivre et reste assis sur sa chaise .

-Jules, s'il te plait...C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine . Dit en fixant Jules avec un regard suppliant qui veux tout dire . Il le supplie de ne pas faire plus d'histoires que ça et de s'excuser rapidement avant que la situation n'empire .

Jules n'y prête aucunement attention et continue à regarder avec intensité le proviseur, une vraie bataille de regards s'installe entre eux . La tension est palpable dans la classe et personne n'ose parler ou bouger... Soudain, le proviseur qui jusque là est resté sans bouger, agrippe la gorge de Jules ! Tout le monde détourne le regard, c'est comme cela que ca se passe à chaque fois et personne n'ose intervenir...

Le proviseur maintient Jules à la gorge et le soulève brusquement de sa chaise pour le maintenir quelques temps en l'air

-Maintenant, jeune homme tu vas me suivre gentiment sans protester d'accord ? Ordonne t'il avec un sourire mesquin .

Jules manque visiblement d'air mais réussit tant bien que mal à acquiescer . Le proviseur semble ravi de sa réponse et repose Jules par terre, seulement son traitement brutal est loin d'être fini car celui ci prends son poignet et le traine au sol sans ménagements jusqu'à la porte .

-Sur ce, , cher(è)s élèves . Je vous souhaite une bonne journée . Annonce le proviseur en quittant la salle, Jules toujours à sa portée .

La classe reste silencieuse quelques instants avec qu'une élève prenne la parole

-Monsieur, qu'est ce qui va lui arriver à Jules cette fois-ci ? Questionne t'elle avec un air triste . Les autres attendent la réponse du professeur sans cligner une seule fois des yeux, la scène qui s'est jouée devant eux ne leur est malheureusement pas inconnue…

-Je, je ne sais pas Margaux... Bon reprenons le cours ! Réponds en tappant nerveusement son stylo contre le bureau avant de se lever pour se détendre un peu et dicter son cours .

La classe de Terminale L2 reprends donc le cours dans le calme le plus total . Plus personne n'ose piper mot ou même plaisanter, l'ambiance est glaciale . Nul ne sait jamais ce qui arrive à ceux qui désobéissent aux règles imposées par le Proviseur et à sa personne . Quel lycée étrange...

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un lycée étrange

**Chapitre 1 : Un lycée étrange…**

Margaux ouvre les yeux doucement et jette un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil, il est sept heures . Il est déjà l'heure de se lever pour aller en cours mais Margaux n'est pas motivée du tout, le week-end est passé si vite ! Elle se lève malgré tout et descend dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner, comme d'habitude ses parents sont au travail et sa petite sœur dort encore alors qu'elle doit aussi aller au collège.

-Je déteste les lundis matin... Marmonne Margaux en frottant ses yeux à moitié endormis .

Tout en mangeant ses céréales, Margaux ouvre les messages qu'elle a reçu sur son téléphone ; L'un est de sa mère pour lui rappeler qu'elle doit réveiller sa petite sœur et l'autre vient de son amie, Bélinda . Celui-ci est plutôt inquiétant alors Margaux s'empresse d'y répondre, en effet Bélinda lui à dit que personne n'a eu de nouvelles de Jules depuis l'incident survenu en histoire !

Margaux n'est pas spécialement anxieuse car Jules fugue toujours de chez lui et personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il fait véritablement... Mais normalement, Jules envoie toujours un petit message pour dire qu'il va bien et là, il ne l'a pas fait .

-C'est bizarre, j'espère qu'il va venir en cours aujourd'hui... Chuchote Margaux tout en répondant au message .

Une fois qu'elle a fini de déjeuner, Margaux réalise qu'elle est en retard ! Elle se brosse les dents rapidement, enfile un t-shirt noir à l'effigie de son groupe de métal favori, un jean et passe un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux . Elle attrape ses clefs et sort précipitamment de la maison, cependant elle panique quand elle aperçoit son bus passer devant elle !

-Décidemment c'est pas ma journée ! Jure t-elle alors qu'elle court à en perdre haleine derrière son bus .

Par chance, le chauffeur la reconnaît et accepte de la laisser monter . Margaux soupire de soulagement et s'installe sur un siège à coté d'une dame âgée . Elle prend ses écouteurs, les mets dans ses oreilles et se laisse emporter par la musique alors qu'elle observe le paysage qui défile lentement...

 **Plus tard, au lycée**

La pause du midi est arrivée, Margaux et ses ami(e)s se rendent au réfectoire . Comme à chaque fois, c'est la guerre pour avoir un plateau ou pour simplement trouver une table ! Margaux finit finalement par passer mais au prix de mains efforts, c'est à dire après avoir couru comme une folle et pousser des secondes qui ont pris la confiance en se croyant au dessus des autres !

Margaux s'assoit à table avec ses camarades de classe, Nine, Bélinda, Eliott et Maléna . Ils parlent de tout et de rien mais la conversation porte rapidement sur Jules et sa disparition momentanée .

-Ce matin, il n'est pas venu en cours... J'espère qu'il va bien . Commence Nine en jouant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis vendredi... C'est vraiment bizarre ! S'exclame Eliott avec un regard peiné.

Margaux acquiesce silencieusement. Cette histoire avec Jules commence à la tourmenter un peu, comme les autres elle espère que Jules se pointera en cours cet après-midi ou au maximum demain. Bélinda décide de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère et le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur . Les cours vont reprendre dans une quinzaine de minutes et Margaux se presse de sortir avec ses ami(e)s .

-Margaux ? Apelle Bélinda alors qu'elles marchent tranquillement en direction de leur salle de français .

-Oui ? Répond l'interpellée en se tournant vers elle.

-J'ai omis de dire quelque chose tout à l'heure à table, mais je ne voulais pas en parler devant les autres… Déclare Bélinda en baissant le regard, visiblement gênée.

-Et donc ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'enquit Margaux, voulant savoir ce que cache Bélinda.

-Vendredi soir, je devais aller voir le proviseur pour une histoire de paperasse et j'ai vu quelque chose…

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu au juste ? Demande Margaux en devenant un peu impatiente, elle veut savoir .

-Bon, laisse moi te raconter . Ajoute Bélinda en prenant une grande inspiration.

 _ ** **-Retour dans le passé-****_

 _Nous venions de finir les cours , tout le monde rentrait chez soi mais moi je devais aller voir le directeur pour lui donner un papier que m'avait remit ma mère. J'ai toqué plusieurs fois et n'obtenant aucun réponse, je suis donc rentrée. Le directeur était assis à son bureau, la pipe dans le bec en lisant les journaux comme d'habitude mais quelque chose faisait qu'il ne paraissait pas à son aise, quelque chose clochait mais je ne savais pas quoi…_

 _J'ai tousser pour annoncer ma présence et celui-ci a relevé la tête brusquement, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à me voir ici. Il s'est levé et installé sur un des fauteuils en cuir qui faisait partie du petit salon qu'il s'était aménagé dans la pièce._

 _-Mlle Dubourg, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Questionna t-il avec un sourire qui m'était destiné._

 _-J'avais simplement un papier administratif à vous remettre. Disais-je en posant l'enveloppe sur la petite table en verre._

 _Je n'allais pas m'attarder plus longtemps et je m'apprêtais à quitter le bureau quand des petites taches sur le parquet ont attiré mon attention, je me suis penchée pour mieux observer et j'étais pétrifiée quand j'ai vu que c'était en fait des taches de sang ! Le pire était que le sang était frais, les taches écarlates luisaient au sol ! Je me suis retournée doucement vers le directeur qui me regardait toujours avec ce faux sourire collé au visage et lui ai demandé la provenance de telles taches._

 _-Oh, ne vous inquiétez point . J'ai saigné du nez il y a quelques minutes avant que vous n'entriez et j'ai simplement oublié de nettoyer. Expliqua t-il en prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer les dites taches sur le sol._

 _-Je vois. Sur ce, au revoir. Répondis-je en quittant le bureau précipitamment._

 _J'ai repris mon souffle pendant quelques instants, le proviseur dégageait une aura impressionnante. Elle m'avait terriblement oppressée… Et la vue de ces taches de sang ne m'avait pas aider ! J'ai remis mon sac sur mes épaules et je suis sortie du lycée en vitesse._

 _ ** **-Retour au présent-****_

-Et qu'est ce que signifient ces taches de sang, selon toi ? Demande Margaux après avoir écouter attentivement l'histoire.

-Eh bien, j'y ai réfléchi tout le week-end et j'en ai conclu que ce n'est pas le sang du proviseur, c'est le sang de quelqu'un d'autre ! Annonce Bélinda en fixant Margaux.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'aurait pas saigné du nez ? Mais ce serait le sang de qui alors ? Ajoute Margaux en écarquillant les yeux, un peu surprise par l'hypothèse.

-Tu te rappelles de ce qui est arrivé à Jules ? Je suppose que le directeur l'a amener dans son bureau après être sorti de la classe et qu'il lui à fait passer un sale quart d'heure ! S'exclame Bélinda.

-Mais c'est là que ça ne colle pas, les taches de sang sont assez récentes ! Alors ça ne peut pas être le sang de Jules ! Rétorque Margaux en haussant un peu la voix.

-Chut ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous entende ! Murmure Bélinda en couvrant la bouche de Margaux de ses mains. Margaux se dégage lentement et s'excuse pour son indiscrétion.

-Allez, on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard ! Ajoute Bélinda en accélérant le pas, Margaux derrière elle.

 ** **-Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau du proviseur-****

Margaux et Bélinda ne le savent pas mais le proviseur avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Leurs hypothèses sur les taches de sang, l'évocation de Jules, tout. Il se trouve à l'une des fenêtres de son cabinet, observant les cerisiers qui commencent à fleurir dans la cour. Son regard est fixe, il semble perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il expire d'un souffle mince la fumée de sa bouche. Soudain, il reçoit un appel qui le déroge à sa tranquillité mais il se hâte de répondre.

-Les élèves de Terminale L2 commencent à me soupçonner. Répond-il calmement à une voix audiblement modifiée mais plutôt masculine. Très bien je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires. Ajoute t-il en hochant la tête.

La voix lui parle encore quelques temps puis il raccroche promptement. Il s'assoit cette fois sur la chaise confortable de son office et craque ses doigts un par un.

-Cette fois, il ne s'en sortira pas vivant. Dit-il d'une voix graveleuse alors qu'il serre le poing, manifestement contrarié et tendu.

 **A suivre…**


End file.
